Wingless Rise
by 13th Dragon
Summary: Hiccup having never been discovered to become a dragon rider has become a pirate. After living and working aboard a ship known for its monstrous he has set his sights on berk as his first target. What will come of his ill tempered return. Hicstrid Discontinued I have decided to rewrite this fiction to try and give you an even better story. Wingless Rise (Rewrite) is the new title
1. Demands

Wind and clouds billowed past the leather clad figure and his dragon as the soared over what was once their home. Neither of them was worried about being seen in the night sky as they flew laps inspecting the now much larger village below. Anger and nostalgia filled the man as they made their last pass. It was years ago that they left that place but the wounds ran deep and would not soon be forgiven.

As they straitened their flight and rocketed off to the south a deep rumble drew the riders attention. "What is it toothless?" The dragon pointed to a set of ships as they passed below flying the colors of Alvin the traitor. A smile grew on his lips as he directed him home.

Within the hour they came in and landed hard on a large ship as it sailed across the rough see unhindered. Jumping from his dragon the young man ran to a much larger man leaning against the railing a map and star chart in hand. "Captain. I found ships just north east of our heading their outcast ships and easy marks." The large man looked back. "Is that right?"

"Yes Sir."

The larger man gave him a dead pan stair. "What did I tell you about that son."

"Um not to?" He replied sheepishly.

"That's right now go get the other two dragons up and ready I'll get the crew going."

"Got it dad!" he yelled jumping into the hold with his dragon. Shaking his head at the boy the captain walked up the stairs to the prow and rang a bell near by calling the crew to the surface. As they gathered he raised his voice. "Helmsman correct us to the north east, Crows look for Viking ships they'll be single or two deck vessels, the rest of you prepare for battle!" Answered by their roars a man with a crane legs and feet and feathers for hair took the wheel and two huge bird like creatures flew up to the top of the masts where they roosted. The rest of the crew was just as strange ranging from the half troll first mate to the Cat woman that had come up beside the captain two short swords sheathed on her hips. "Hun, you sure he's ready to lead a raid like this I mean I know he has his brother and their friends but still, he's only twenty two."

"I know that darling but its time he fought without us there I mean I did my first raid at sixteen and look how I faired."

She gave him a look of irritation. "Yes Captain Iron Side. You and that demonic metal of yours were fine and unkillable."

"Well he has a metal leg after beating that monstrous dragon."

"I know but still."

The young man in question landed in front of them atop his dragon brother as he tucked a scroll into his belt. "Mom well be fine I have toothless with me and he'll have me."

His father looked at him with pride. "Go get em Wingless." Saluting his father he let out a roar as a Skrill and Toxic Nightshade. Not flying as fast as they could the three worked their way far up into the clouds making their way to the unsuspecting ships.

The faint rumble of thunder filled the sky above Alvin's ship walking aboard he looked for clouds to no avail. Looking out he saw the large ship as it crested the horizon its lanterns the only discernable feature from this far away. Stepping to the rail he tried to judge its origins. He was about to call for a spy glass when a high pitched whistle filed the air just before the ship in front of his exploded in blue fire. Gathering his senses he bellowed for his men to prepare for battle. Just then thunder boomed as lightning struck another ship electrocuting those aboard. His men and the men of the ship next to his ran top side yelling battle cries. A moment later the men of the ship beside his began to cough some falling in the ocean as others fell to the deck with gargled screams a deep purple mist engulfing the ship.

For the first time in decades fear griped the strong out cast as a night fury set down in front of him hard and young man slid from the saddle on its back. "Hello Alvin I know you normally don't do this sort of thing as a favor so I'll put it this way. Deliver this to Stoic or you can deliver it dead." Pulling a roll of parchment from his belt with a skull seal on it. One of the outcasts raised an axe and began to charge only to scream with the Skrill landed on him putting its claws through his armor. Nodding shakily he accepted the scroll and watched the dragon rider take off towards the large ship.

Looking to his men he bellowed. "Quit gawking and get sailing we need to get to Berk now!"

Landing back on the ship the captain looked to him. "So?"

"It went perfect he's taking the scroll to him now." A slight smile spread on his lips as he joined his father at the railing.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Of course I am they gave me nothing but the fuel to push me here. For that I'm grateful and will give them the chance to do this peacefully. I have not forgotten what they did or how they are so until this is done I won't be ready to have my own ship."

Patting him on the back. "Alright then we should be there by midday. Go get some rest." The captain went to his quarters at the aft as Wingless wet down the hold his brother had.

Please review and rate.


	2. Arival

Thank you for the instant support. I would like to thank the auther of Drako Rider for giving me the angel on this story and I promise that I'm not going to follow your story line.

Dawn broke in the harbor of berk to find a damaged outcast ship flying a white flag. As it pulled up to dock Stoic and most the village had arrived. Flanked by Gobber and Spitelout, Stoic walked up to the ship just as Alvin stepped on the dock works. "What do you want Alvain?" Stoic growled.

Alvin gave him a hard look. "I think we're both in for some real trouble. I was attacked and told to give you this or I would be killed and deliver it dead."

Stoic blinked looking at the scroll. Unrolling it he read.

"Chief Stoic I have taken full account of Berks current stocks and request that you have half of that presented on the docks by noon tomorrow. Have Astrid, Snotlout, Fishlegs, and the Thorson twins ready to load it on the ship when I arrive. I hope that you will make the smart decision not the Viking decision and do this quietly. If you do decide to fight me you and the Village will experience Hel personally.

Wingless"

On the back of the scroll was the strike class emblem from the book of dragons and all of those around him just stood there stunned. Looking at Alvin he said. "Come with me." Walking with his two advisors with the outcast up to the great hall. Giving the outcast a stern look. "What is this about."

Holding his hands up he tried to look unthreatened but not threatening. "Three of my ships and their men were destroyed by a young man riding a nightfury. He blew up one ship struck another with lightening and killed the last somehow. "

"How can the be there have been no attacks for over eight years and how could someone ride something like that much less direct it."

"I don't know Stoic but he flew off to a large ship afterwards and if its full of things like that Berk may not survive the battle."

"For once Alvin I think your right if what you say is true. Gobber, do as the letter said but make sure that everyone is ready to fight if it comes to that."

Jumping up from his chair Gobber hobbled over to the door. "Aye will do."

Looking back to Alvin. "Now what did this rider look like?"

"I don't know he wore leather armor with a helm."

"And the ship?"

"It was huge made of a dark wood and flying four sails. Its not like any I've ever seen before."

Walking out of her house near the port Astrid could see that the whole Village was in a ruckus and gathering all sorts of goods at the port. Making her way into town she saw gobber directing the twins. "Hey Gobber what's going on?"

Looking down at her he grimaced. "Good your hear and you brought your axe too that's good. I need you to help the others and get ready to load a ship when it arrives the others can explain." Walking to the docks she found fishlegs who now over shadowed her by twice her size and stoped him. "Fishlegs, what in Thor's name is going on here."

Yelping the large man straightened up. "Oh, Astrid. Well there's this pirate coming and he beat the outcasts and has demanded half of our total stocks or he'll take them all."

"And Stoic agreed to this?"

"Well this particular pirate goes by the name of Wingless and rides a night fury and seems to control a Skrill and some other strike class dragon from what I heard."

She blinked at this. "But how can that be their just dumb beasts."

"Well apparently he has trained them. Either way it's the chief's orders so we best carry them out."

Anger at giving in welled up in her as she worked with the others, none of whom noticed the large ship breaking the horizon in the distance.

Captain Ironside stood at the prow of the ship eyeglass in hand as they approached the island. The two outcast ships had been stripped of mast and sail and were now being towed by a sea monster and two merfolk each carrying a hand full of crew men. He had faith in his sons plan but luck favored the prepared he had learned that the hard way too many times. Looking back at his ship he thought back to when the top deck had been a chaotic confusion from time to time as a teenage boy would run dragons hot on his tail from one thing to the other trying to be of use. Then to a sooner time when he had earned his iron and killed his first men. That night he had become a man and took the name wingless stating that he was no longer a man but a dragon without wings.

A creak from the deck besides him drew him from his memories. "It sure is something to see what that clumsy pain in the ass had become now isn't it." The half troll towered over him as he leaned on the rail. "That it is Captain. "I still can't believe that you want to make this a fleet operation."

This made the Captain laugh. "Why shouldn't I not even the Romans could stop us last time what have we to fear. This ship has become home to all those deemed only fit for Hell why not make them a real home where all can be treated the same."

"Captain, your dreams may kill me yet, but I will always follow you because of those dreams. Well I had better get the boys ready we'll be landing soon. Should I wake Wingless so he knows."

"Thank you Slate have him see me when you do."

Saluting the giant man leapt down into the bowels of the ship.

Wingless came up just as they were entering the statues out in the ocean before Berk Toothless and Shock behind him. "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes just wanted you to know I'm proud of you and will be ready to help should things go sour."

"Thanks dad." Turning he swung into Toothless's saddle and patted Shocks neck. "Time to go boys." Lifting off into the air.

Astrid and the others had just managed to get the first half of what was asked to the dock when they saw the large ship round the statues and straighten out in the ocean. Two large winged creatures took off from the prow and flew up into the sky above. All she could do is stair when she realized they were dragons. As they slowly neared Fishegs began to wring his hands. "Um guys. That's a Nightfury and Skrill. Alvin was telling the truth what do you do now?"

She took a deep breath. "What Stoic said to do." Going back to their work they walked back to the other end of the dock to gather more supplies when they heard screams from the others helping them. A rush of wind battered them as the Skrill flew just a few yards above them. Looking back they saw the night fury land on the dock fast but not hard an armored rider on his back.

Please R&R thank you.


	3. Inhuman

Astrid and the others had just managed to get the first half of what was asked to the dock when they saw the large ship round the statues and straighten out in the ocean. Two large winged creatures took off from the prow and flew up into the sky above. All she could do is stair when she realized they were dragons. As they slowly neared Fishegs began to wring his hands. "Um guys. That's a Nightfury and Skrill. Alvin was telling the truth what do you do now?"

She took a deep breath. "What Stoic said to do." Going back to their work they walked back to the other end of the dock to gather more supplies when they heard screams from the others helping them. A rush of wind battered them as the Skrill flew just a few yards above them. Looking back they saw the night fury land on the dock fast but not hard an armored rider on his back.

Looking out over the Vikings as he landed Wingless sat atop his brother for a moment taking in the faces that he knew as well as the new ones. Astrid and Fishlegs were the nearest to him. He avoided their surprised stares as he took in the crowd just at the edge of the village all had weapon in hand. Stoic, Gobber, and Alvin stood near the center of the crowd watching him. Dismounting he went to the crates barrels and nets reading the labels of each slowly making his way towards Astrid.

She had been frozen when the Skrill buzzed them but now she was walking up to Wingless undoing the catch strap on her axe. "I don't know who you think you are but we have fought dragons for centuries and I'm not going to let two scare me now." Suddenly a Nader spine with a medal rod embedded in the back planted its self near her feet. Confused she stopped. "If that's supposed to stop me then you need to work on your aim." He held up one finger and a small bolt of lightning stuck the spine from the Skrill she jumped back as it tried to ark to her axe. She gave him a shaken look. "You are not a human you are Nightfury and I swear by Thor that I shall not let this act go unpunished." Turning she stomped off.

Smiling behind his helm he continued to count up what had already been stacked at the end of the dock till he was disturbed by Stoics heavy foot falls. "May I help you Stoic the Vast Chief of the Harry Hooligan tribe and once the father of a sire." The massive man froze for a moment. "Aye you can. I take it that you are this Wingless fellow that sent the demands for all of this." Gesturing at the growing pile.

"That I am. Is there a problem with them?"

"As a mater of fact there is. I'm being forced to give my villages hard earned trade goods to a dragon lover, and what makes it worse is that he doesn't even have the gall to take it."

"First of all Stoic, I am taking it just without open hostility. Second of all I would like to point out the fact I gave you the option to fight which you wisely declined and third I of all people know how much you had dragons. That is actually why I chose to do this. You who have fought and killed them for three thousand years never once took the time to notice that dragons aren't what you make them out to be. Now unless you have business with me or wish to fight then I suggest you step aside and let me continue." Side steping the larger man he continued his appraisal.

Stoic shook with anger, no one treated him like this except his son. He had only gotten away with it because he was family. Turning he half slid the shaft of his axe free. "You seem to know so much then it would be wise not to turn your back on me you traitorous coward. "

A low rumble came from behind stoic. "I can turn my back because I know my brother will always have mine. My family comes before everything else. If it didn't I'd end up like you." Looking up to the ship he waved his hand twice.

Two figured stepped off the deck nearly ten foot above them and landed on the dock with heavy thuds. The first, a man even larger than Stoic covered in boney spikes where hair should have been, walked up to wingless who pointed at a set of barrels. Lifting it like a mug of ale he tossed it to the next man, who looked normal besides seeming to have granite for skin. He then threw it up to pair of slightly smaller but just as muscular grey skinned men. Stoics eyes grew wide as he stepped away from them. The crowd beyond began to talk in whispers that soon grew in a worried murmur.

Watching the man he had never seen back down retreat was golden to him. "You know I feel much more at home with monsters than I ever did here with you men."

By night fall the demanded goods had barely made it onto the ship. The whole village watched as Wingless flew back up to the ship. As surprising as it was to them it didn't leave but instead just sat there. Worry and fear coursed through the Villagers as they all gathered in the great hall. Astrid sat at the table with those she grew up with plate full of meats. "So what do you think is going to happen now?" Fishlegs whimpered.

Ruffnut looked up. "I'm not sure but I hope they don't leave by morning I'm thinking it would be fun to join."

Astrid nearly choked. "Fun? Have you lost your mind?"

"Ya sis have you?" Tuffnut repeated looking in her ear.

"No, think about it if those two men are just a part of the crew think of how weird and powerful the rest of them are. I bet there are things even more destructive than dragons."

Astrid blinked a few times. "So let me get this straight you want to go and sail on a ship full of dragons and other creatures stealing from people."

Scratching her head she looked away. "Well sort of. I really just want to see the destruction they can cause."

Astrid face palmed just as Snoot lout joined them. "What's going on?"

"Nothing Snootlout."

"Oh alright. Don't you think it's strange that he seems to have known all of us since we were kids he even knows Stoic real well."

Fishlegs piped in. "Now that you mention it he was very specific about each detail and some of those things aren't even public in the tribe."

Astrid got a determined look. "Well if he's here tomorrow I say we catch him and find out who he really is and how he knows so much." The others nodded in agreement as they began to make their plans.


	4. Surprise

Landing aboard the Dark Titan the two of them made their way to the captains quarters. Toothless drug a claw across the deck in front of the door adding to the many others. Iron Side's steps could be heard from inside a metallic rasping accompanying the movement. Opening the door his father pulled on his usual shirt forgoing the jacket. "So how's it going Wingless."

They walked to the rail as he slid from the saddle. "Alright I guess they are still as dumb and brutish as ever."

"Well they are Vikings its not like they make a living of faness and properly applied persuasion here and there."

Laughing at the mental image. "Your right. So when do we cast off again?"

"We should be good to leave in a few days. I want to give the men some time to rest and sort out all of this. I have to admit this is a good haul. Good enough in fact that I believe that you should start collecting more dragons and whoever else you would want as crew. Though I would like you to ask if you want anyone that's aboard the Titan."

Wingless gaped at him as the thought sunk in. "You mean my own ship?"

"That's right when we set out next I want you to meet with the ship rite and start drawing up the plans. If you have any questions or worries you know you can come to us. Well your morther is waiting for me I had best get to her before she gets her fur in a knot."

"Ye Yes Sir."

"WINGLESS." His father growled from the door.

"Sorry Dad." He replied before jumping on toothless in joy.

"Come one we've got to go tell the others." Running down into the hold Toothless bouncing behind like an excited pup.

Morning broke on an empty dock and a young man passed out with three dragons around him three empty barrels of mead lay on the deck around them. He awoke to a sharp clicking and nearly jumped out of his skin when he came face to face with his mother. She gave him an amused look. "Have fun last night?"

"You could say that." He mumbled looking at his friends and brother.

"Well fun or not I wanted to tell you that since we're going to be her for a bit your father has granted shore leave and since you're in charge right now you get to go tell Stoic."

"Alright then." Wingless grumbled.

Looking at the passed out dragons he shook his head before walking over and picking up his helm. Slipping it on he jumped over the railing landing lightly on his feet. Oblivious to the two teens that slipped from the alley behind him he continued to make his way to Stoic's house. Just before he made it past the tightly packed homes Fishlegs and Snotlout stepped out in front of him. "Hey there Wingless, we would like for you to come with us and answer some questions." Fishlegs kindly said.

Cooking an eye at the two in front of him. "And if I don't?"  
>"We'll make you." Snotlout snarled punching his palm.<p>

"Is that right. Well I have to go tell Stoic that the men are going to have shore leave for a few days before we ship out so if you'll move I'll be on my way."

"I don't think so Toothpick. You don't have your pets with you today so you're going to do what we say."

A dangerous look crept into his eyes as Wingless walked forward. Snotlout put a hand on his shoulder only to be doubled over from Wingless's punch. "I said move." Fishlegs stepped forward and wrapped his huge arms around Wingless as Astrid jumped forward and hit him on the head with the metal but of her axe.

Looking to the twins she instructed. "Go tell Stoic what Wingless said and that you were asked to deliver it." Watching them take off she followed Fishlegs into the forest as he hoisted the now unconscious figure onto his shoulder.

Walking down into a cove not far from the town they set him up against a large rock and loped rope around him till he wouldn't be able to free himself easily at least. Squatting in front of him Astrid emptied a goblet of water in his face. Groaning from inside his helm he looked out to see a cold set of blue eyes looking into his. "So who are you?" He blinked at her.

She hit the front of his helm. "Who are you?" Aggravated by his silence after a moment she pulled his helm off and took a few steps back before whispering. "No your dead."

"Your right I was now if you wouldn't mind letting me lose and giving that back I have things to do."

Falling to her knees she stared at him. "I saw you get carried off by a Nightfury. We all though that you had sated the hunger of the dragons because the attacks stopped soon after."

Huffing at her he gave her an annoyed look. "Look if you just go tell Stoic what about the meen going on shore leave I'll talk to you ok?"

"The twins already did. I had the others watch the town while I questioned you. Now tell me what's going on here?"

"I killed the cause of the dragons aggression and my real family found me and I became a pirate end of story."

"How could you betray us like this though? What of your ancestors? Your heritage?"

"What about them. It didn't matter an one here all you lot cared about was glory and killing dragons. I was just in the way so I left."

"But why side with dragons and monsters?"

"Because unlike you lot they care about each other. We may be pirates but at least we watch out for each other and never leave anyone behind. I can't count the number of times you made fun of me just like Snotlout or the twins torments. Now free me before I lose patients with this trip down memory lane."

She smiled at his frustration. "What are you going to do? If I wanted to I could leave you here and let you rot for what you've done.

He grinned at her a slightly dark look in his eyes before letting out a painfully loud cry similar to dragons. "I would run if I were you." He snarled sounding more dragon than human. "and leave the helm." She paled as three different dragons roars were heard as well as the beating of wings. Droping the helm she ran off into the woods.

Just as she disappeared Spark and Pedal landed as Toothless took off into the woods. A moment later there was a faint scream and Toothless returned with Astrid hanging from his claws. Dropping her between his now free brother and the cliff side he landed between the other two dragons. Back pedaling madly Astrid backed up against the cliff face holding her axe high. Wingless smiled looking to Pedal. In a dragons growls and grumbles he said. "Would you mind putting her to sleep for me sister."

The Toxic Nightshade grinned as it let out a pinkish gas directed at the girl making her cough a few times before slumping over. Sliding his helm on and pressing the face shield tight wingless walked up to her sleeping form and hefted her up minus her axe on to Pedal's saddle. Climbing on to Toothless and undoing the locked tailfin they took off flying to the ship as the sun set behind them.


	5. Memmories

Thank you all for following this so closely. I apologize for the length of this chapter but I hope I have answered some queries and created a few new ones. Don't for get to R&R.

Landing in the bowls of the ship they walked in to what some of the crew called the monsters din. Down here the larger creatures like the dragons slept and because he was considered one of the dragons Wingless's cabin was down here too. Pulling Astrid from Pedals he went to his room laying her down. Taking off his own armor he went to his desk wearing only his leather pants. Taking a breath he sat and stared at her. She had grown into a gorgeous woman. He loved the way her curves hid the muscles that made her such a fierce warrior. Shaking his head he consigned himself to returning to his work reminding himself she would never want someone like him.

He was left in peace for some time as he wrote in his journal before a knock came at the door. Turning he saw a black harpy stick her head in. "Master Wingless! Oh, I'm sorry I didn't realized you were with a woman."

He raised his hand. "Your fine what is it Crow?"

"The English armada is on the orizon."

"Damit. I'll be there in just a sec. Pedal I need you to stay here and watch her ok." A warble similar to Toothless's answered him as he pulled his armor back on and ran out the door after the harpy. Pedal walked in shutting the door with her tail. Picking her head up to the girl on the bed she sniffed of her a few times before going and laying in front of the door and dozing off.

Topside Toothessless leapt up to where Ironside stood looking glass in hand. From his saddle Wingless also saw the large sails appearing. "I'll go scout them out."

"Ie just don't be seen and take spark with you don't need you getting caught again." He said teasingly. Standing at the rail he watched for a moment as his form disappeared into the sky above. "Slate. Have the men back on board Asap the English are on the horizon. Gorson get the cannons ready. Crow go tell the flank boats to get out of the bay and have them follow us from the crags when we leave." Slate pulled a large horn from his belt and blew it three times its tone echoing for miles. Gorson, a large half crab man started yelling orders to other crew men who scrambled to prep the cannons. Crow took off from the rail soaring out to the east side of the bay.

A while after the events top side. Astrid woke to the creaking of the ship. She had never been on a ship this large so had no clue as to the meaning of the sound. Slowly she looked around the book shelf lined cabin freezing when she saw the black and purple dragon laying against the door. It was similar to a night furry minus the spines and had an almost glossy look to it.

Taking a calming breath she continued to inspect the room in one corner stood a set of armor stands, one barren and the other had a more ornate version of what Wingless had worn. It was gorgeous to her dark leather covered metal plates edged in ornate brass. Looking to the books she began to peruse the titles finding many to be in languages she was unfamiliar with.

A deep moan worked its way through the ship making a book fall out of the shelves across the room from her. Without thinking she went and picked it up putting it back where it had been. When she stepped back she realized these books were in Norse. Looking the covers over she found three with the Berk crest. Two large and one small.

The first large one was actually a copy of the book of dragons hey had in the great hall. Opening it though showed her it held much more than theirs did. The next was a book of charts that had gone missing the day before Hiccup was carried off. It also had been added to and amended. The smallest book was thicker and had a belt to keep it shut. Sitting on the bed she carefully undid the belt and opened the cover. A loose sheet of paper was there turning it over she saw herself from nine years ago. Curious she began reading the book.

After the first few pages she had to slow down to understand the tightening scrawling. She continued to read this sad story till things fell into place. 'This was hiccups she thought. So this is how he felt about everything that was happening. Why would he still have this though?' Laying on her chest she continued to try and read the crowed book falling asleep before she had even made it half way.

Up in the dark skies the three of them flew over the eight ships below. Five the same size as the Titan, two smaller, and one larger. Looking further out he didn't see any other ships so turned back making sure to use the darkness for cover. Back at the Dark Titan he leapt from Toothless and grabbed a rope swinging down next to Iron side. "There are five ships our size with two smaller scouts and with a deck above ours."

"Well then. Slate how many men do we like?"

"All accounted for sir."

"Good. Set sail for the Dark Isle." Cheers erupted from the crew as they scrambled to turn the ship about and make way. It had been a long year since they had been back to their home port and a visit was well over due.

Exhausted from the day Wingless went down to his quarters to find a sleeping Astrid in his bed. His old journal open under her hand. A smile touched his lips as he gently pulled the book out and flipped to the day he left Berk. He had taken off with Toothless to stop the Red death and thought that if he did that it would be better. In truth it was but not how he had thought it would be. After the battle he woke on this ship with no leg.

At first he had been scared when he woke to find a woman with feline ears claws and a tail sleeping in a chair beside his bed. Yelling and attempting to scramble up a man as large as Stoic had stepped in. He only had a set of sailors pants on and what appeared to be metal tattoo's covered his skin. "Oh so your awake that's good to see, I'm Captain Iron side" he extended a hand to the shaken boy. When he took the hand Hiccup realized the tattoos were metal. Shock in his eyes he tried to listen when the captain continued. "This is my wife Felicia. So where are you from boy?"

Looking down at what was left of his leg he muttered. "Nowhere now I didn't belong there."

"Well where are you going to go?"

Looking up at the now kind face. "I'm not sure just yet it will probably have to be some where me and Toothless can be safe. Wait where's Toothless?" just then the large black dragon bounced in and bumping the woman came up and licked Hiccup. Shaken awake she let out a cat like yawn she stretched.

Giving the two a considering stair the captain spoke. "What would you boys say to being adopted by us?" He sat stunned by the idea. These strange people didn't even know him but wanted to take both him and Toothless in. "Are you sure A dragon is a lot to take care of and I earned my name of Hiccup where I'm from."

The large man let out a laugh as Felicea sweetly said. "From what your brother has told us you are a wonderful boy that needs a good family and a place he belongs." First he stared at Toothless then the two siting near his bed. "He spoke to you?"

Still smiling the captain answered. "Not exactly our achemist speaks enough dragon to get the jest of what he was saying."

Looking at Toothless. "Well what do you think Bud?" Toothless nodded vigoriously and went to the man licking him and the woman making them both laugh. "I'll take that as a yes then."

They gave him the name Wingless after the first time he tried to fly with his experimental wings and crashed into the ocean. Now the ships dragon commander he was about to get his own ship and all because of a lucky shot with a machine he never expected to work. Closing the book he went to Astrid and using skills gained from his trade slipped all but her shirt and skirt off before. Taking off his armor down to his pants as well. Pulling the furs up around her he sat in his chair and stared at her dozing off to the swaying of the ship.


	6. Becoming a Pirate

Sorry for the short chapters I hope you enjoy this one. R&R

Wingless woke and stretched joints popping. Looking down at the sleeping Astrid he took his time putting on his usual armor and making his way to the upper decks. Walking out into the brisk morning air as the ship sailed at clip beyond what most could he watched the sun begin its creep up the sky. "So what's this I hear about you having a woman aboard?" Felica purred behind him.

Blushing he jumped. "Wait Mom I can explain."

She giggled uncontrollably. "Its fine I'm just glad to see you finally took an interest in some one that's a bit more human."

"Well I'm sorry to disappoint you but I don't think she will care for me. I'm going to send her back after we reach port next."

"Uh huh, I bet your just to nervous to try and catch her attention."

"Why would I want to catch the eye of one of the people who didn't even know I existed even my father didn't notice me. In all the years I lived there not a soul noted what I accomplished or achieved. I left because I knew I had no place in a society that only values the ale you can drink and lives you can take."

"You know what as one last request before you leave the ship I want you to show her what it really means to be a pirate."

He sunk down on the rail. "Do I have too really?"

"Wingless remember when Toothless nearly got us all killed when he first tried to gain Pedals affections"

He groaned. "Don't remind me."

"But it paid of in the end right? So maybe if you show this girl how to be a pirate and what its about. The freedom, excitement, adventure, even romance can be found on the seas."

"Fine but if this blows up in my face I'm blaming you."

"If you say so you don't even want to know about how your father and I meet."

"Maybe next time mom." He said as Toothless came running at him jumping up and using the dragons head as pivot point he landed in the saddle and they took to the skies.

Below Astrid began to wake. Sliding the silk lined furs from her she looked around the room. Once again she was alone only this time she found her amour was on the previously empty rack. Retrieving the now rebound book from his desk she opened the door to find Pedal sleeping just outside. Quietly shutting the door she returned to the bed and continued reading from where she had left off.

After reading about how he had been treated by Stoic, Snotlout, and most all the village it made sense now. Why would someone want to stay where his father ignored his torment and loneliness, and the girl he liked was the best at everything and he was the village screw up. Sitting on the bed now in only her shirt and leggings she though how she had treated him.

Back then he had been funny to watch and she reminded him of it when they were little. He was clumsy, curious, and cute. Then as they grew and he started to cause more problems she had made sure to know how much of a screw up he was and to stay out of her way. Looking back at the book she wondered if he had still cared for her even when she had treated him like that. If so how could he? Looking at the many books that lined the walls she could see he was at home here, and compared to where he had come from she could see how he would feel at home here. To him the people of Berk were monsters and Berk was his Hell.

Back on Berk Stoic stood before the four who had come up with the plan to interrogate wingless. "So you took it upon your selves to look into this Wingless character and now you think Astrid has been taken or eaten. Now you ask for permission to take even more men and go after her?"

Snotlout stiffly stepped up. "Yes we do."

"No. You four may go and try to fix your own mistake but I will not risk the rest of Berk because of it. Now get out of my sight before I make you go fix this." The four of them scrambled from the door. Outside in the market they found a quiet place to sit. "So what are we going to do?" Fishlegs worried aloud.

"We're going to get Astrid back and make Wingless pay for it." Snoutlout growled.

"How are we going to do that? You saw what he did to you with just his bare hand think about what he could do with a sword and not to mention he has three strike class dragons that rarely leave his side for long."

"I know that but didn't you see how they took off when that fleet showed up? I bet if we go ask them for help they will."

A grin grew on the twins faces as they followed Snotlout and Fishlegs to the docks.

It was noon when Wingless returned to his cabin to find Astrid looking at the different books. Noticing the closed unbound Journal on the bed he smirked. "I see you still don't understand what privacy is." She jumped then looked at him as he brought in the tray of food and set it on the bed. Grabbing an odd fruit from it he sat at his desk and moved the two books of Berk aside before pulling a book from the row above the desk.

Quietly she walked up behind him and watched as he opened it to a picture of Berk as if it was drawn from the clouds. She watched as he redrew it adding all of the new houses and other changes on the island even some she didn't know about. When he finished he dated the page and tucked it into the book. "Do you do that with all places?"

"Only those I feel I may have reason to return to."

The possible meanings of that were apparent to her so she chose her words carefully. "So what have all of the sounds I've heard been?"

"We're actually on the way to our home port. The English Armada forced us to pull out early."

"So I'm stuck here?"

"Until we make port next and from what we gathered on this haul that may be a month or more."

She blinked at him. "A month? So am I to stay here till then?"

"How much of my journal have you read?"

Blushing she looked away from his back. "I stopped when you were adopted by your new family."

"Good then you know who Felica is. She wants me to have you earn your keep while your aboard meaning you will have to be a pirate." He could see the realization take place as he looked at her turned face. It ended in a mixture of fear and confusion.

"May I speak to her myself?"

"Why of course just go out the door and too the top deck. Then go to the captains quarters she'll find you if you're not there." Nodding she walked out into the hall way which ended in a large opening that went all the way to the top deck but there were no ladders or stares. Then she watched as a large creature that looked like strong wingless dragon climb down the vertical pillars that held the decks up along the edge. Gulping she followed it into another passage before finding herself in near darkness making her almost miss the narrow ladder set into the wall.

Climbing it she came to a deck full of cargo from all sorts of places before it ended on a deck with hammocks and cannons. Lots of cannons. Carefully making her way the stairs in the middle she saw several crew men that were obviously not human she continued up onto the top deck. There it was like walking into a fairytale. Not a single being on the deck looked human. Cautiously she went to the large cabin doors at the other end of the deck making sure to get in no one's way. Just as she was about to nock a feminine voice called from inside. "Come on in Astrid."

Opening the door she slowly walked in looking at the feline figure who sat at a work bench tail swaying. "Are you Felica?"

"Yes. So I take it you don't like the idea of becoming a pirate then."

"Not really it would go against everything I've ever been taught."

"Well Wingless did it. Though he did say you wouldn't be strong enough for this line of work."

Astrid tried to keep the irritation out of her voice. "I believe I could manage while I'm aboard but I will not steal."

"That's fine dear. You can help the assault or scout crew then."

Astrid was about to voice that she would much rather clean or work with the cargo when the door swung open. Felicia swiveled around. "Just in time sweet here try this on." Astrid watched as the large man pulled off his shirt and tossed it on the bed revealing large corded muscles with intricate designs made of a dark metal covering his body. She couldn't speak in shock as she realized that he was Captain Iron side, the name fit.

He pulled the new shirt on noticing Astrid. "Ah so you're the girl Wingless brought aboard. Well I hope you can fight its customary for you to stand off with the commander of your crew." Looking back out the doors he yelled. "Slate clear the top deck and have Wingless come out of his cave." She heard as a crewman replied followed by yelling and running feet. Turning he waved her to follow him as he waved for her to follow.

Stepping out onto the top deck she found the crew had divided into Various groups forming a circle around a huge man with tusks and bone studs protruding from his arms and shoulders. Almost miniscule in comparison Wingless stood in his full armor. Taking a few steps forward she almost flinched as Ironside yelled. "Time for crew pick, Commanders decide the order." The larger of the two looked down at wingless who gestured for him to go first. Nodding Slate charged Astrid.

She was just able to doge out of the way of his huge fist as it missed her by mere inches. The next three were just as close then he clipped her on the shoulder sending her spinning to the floor she rolled to find him poised to finish her. Then he offered her his hand grabbing one of his large fingers she stood. "You fight well for a Viking but if that's all it takes to knock you down you cant be on the assault crew." She was about to answer when a shadow flashed behind Slade.

Ducking on instinct she felt the wind of off Wingless's kick as it barley missed its mark jumping back she was just barely able to dodge the first as a gleam of metal flashed and a line was cut where her leg had been. This happened several more times till she tripped quickly rolling to the side just in time for his booted foot to miss with a metallic creak. Standing up she saw a crewman with a single long bladed axe. Pulling it from his belt she got the blade up just in time to catch the long silver blade extending from the back of his bracer.

Stepping back he pulled his helm off and tossed it to the side crossing the blades from his bracers before him. She held her axe back ready for his charge. She managed to block the first three swings the last slid off the blade of the axe and lopped off her pony tail. Staring at the falling hair she grew furious as she charged him swinging as fast as she could but try as she might it was like trying to hit smoke then he leapt over her and caught her with one blade pointed across her torso at her heart and the other her neck. Leaning into her ear he whispered. "You look gorgeous with short hair." Then let go announcing. "She is now part of the stealth crew." A section of the crew that stood with dragons cheered.

The rest of the crew began to dissipate as those that had been cheering ran and jumped down the hole in the middle of the ship. Her eyes widened as she followed Wingless to the edge and watched him jump down catching a rope and sliding down to the bottom. Taking a deep breath she followed wondering what she had just been caught up in.


	7. Viking or Pirate

Thanks again for you continued support I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the last. R&R

Though her decent wasn't as graceful as the others she managed to make it down without injury. Walking into their small mess she sat with the others as raw meats were pulled out and thrown on iron plates in the middle of the table she was about to ask what was going on when Toothless leaned over the table and cooked the lot of it in one quick pass. She watched as he then snatched the large leg of something and threw it to the other two dragons that waited at the end of the room near the door.

A grey skinned main with black eyes raised his goblet. "Cheers to our new mate and may you find your name soon." Then the others cheered as she looked confused. Wingless stood silencing them. Looking first at her he gestured to each person at the table first he indicated the grey man. "This is Slick, the Harpie to his right is Crow and the one across the table is Raven, the lizard man next to you is salamander, and as for the dragons the night fury is my brother Toothless and his mate Pedal is the Toxic Nightshade and next to them is the skirl Strike. Now let's eat."

She was surprised when each of them nodded their own quirks showing as they did. Slick had a whisp of smoke flow from his hand as he waved the Harpies were well Harpies and Salamander let out a puff of fire as he nodded, and each of the dragons nodded welcome as well. Crow was the first to speak. "You know your hair looks much better like that if you want I could clean it up some later."

"Thank you I would like that." Asrtid replied giving Wingless and unnoticed glare.

Salamander cooked a piece of meat more before adding. "It would have gotten in the way as long as it was before anyways."

Her glare shifted over to him as Wingless stood His helping of meat gone. "Come to my chamber after you finish."

She nodded to him as he left before looking back to her odd crew mates. Slick smiled at her. "Don't feel too bad lass he has a hard time not hurting someone when those blades come out." Pulling his shirt back as he finished revealing a long scar that wasn't deep must have been painful at the time. Salamander turned his back revealing a similar mark the harpies looked a thin spots in their feathers. Tuning back to her meat she counted herself lucky to have escaped with what she had since they were monsters and hadn't fared as well.

After listening to the Harpies argue over something in a screeching voice much to Salamander's amusement. Walking out of the mess, cautiously past the dragons, she walked down the darkening hall to Wingless's room. The door stood slightly ajar careful not to be heard she looked in just as he was about to put a shirt on she saw the scars that snaked his body. Nocking she walked in after he had a shirt on. "I'm glad to see your crewmates accepted you. Now you're going to need to start familiarizing yourself with most of the books in this set." Indicating a pair of shelves above his desk. "You may sleep here while you do."

She gave him a confused look. "Where will you sleep?"

"With the dragons like I used to when I joined the crew and just thought I'd let you know you need to get used to having long nights." Stretching and yawning he walked out the dragons falling in beside him. Stepping into the hall she watched him walk as if he could see in the dark. Shaking her head she went to the desk and pulled down the first book and opened it up. It was full of charts of the archipelago including islands that she didn't know existed as well as maps of each island. Poring over the book she was amazed at how much was in each of them about each island. Trying her best to memorize all she could she eventually ended up asleep using the book as a pillow.

Down the hall in a large chamber with a slate floor Wingless leaned against Toothless and in a Draconic rumble he spoke. "So what do you guys think of her?"

Toothless looked at him. "She's not much different from when you last described her. The only reason she respects you is that you have become a great warrior."

"True though she's changed since I last saw her that's for sure."

Pedal set her head on Toothless's back a slight smile on her maw. "I saw how you looked at her. It's not hard to see you want to mate with her."

Wingless blushed. "So what if I do? It's not like she would ever think of me that way."

"Keep telling yourself that." She grumbled laying back down and nuzzling Toothless.

"Wingless neither of you are what you used to be just accept that and go on with life if you live in the past you'll never move forward." Also laying down to sleep. Taking a deep breath he did the same thinking about how things could change.

In waters about a day from Berk Snotlout and the others caught up with the British ships sailing up to the largest one they waved up to the meen looking over the rail at them. "Hey you looking for that pirate ship?" Snotlout cried up.

A man wearing a tricorn hat and uniform with shoulder caps. "That we are what do you want Viking?"

"We know their bearings and will give them to you if you take us with you."

"Alright but why would you want to go after the demons of the sea?"

"They took my wife to be."

Nodding the captain waved a hand and a rope later was thrown over the side to the Vikings. "Come aboard we have a lot of ground to gain."

Climbing onto the ship he felt out of place in its orderly clean environment. Following the captain to his quarters he found a large table with a stack of papers and a map with pins and marks on it. Stepping up to it he saw a small ship painted black at what he thought was Berk. "This is Berk right he said pointing to the island."

"Yes and the ship there is the Dark Titan."

"Well they left yesterday headed southeast."

Looking to one of the men that had been following the captain. "Mister Giben correct our heading for the dark isle I'll bet that's where their heading." Looking back to the Vikings. "You may stay aboard but I expect you to carry your weight when the fighting starts."

"We will." Snotlout answered a look of hate focused on the small ship on the map.

The next few days aboard the Dark Titan were tiring for Astrid. Wingless had her doing combat practice with different members of her crew daily including his mother and even Pedal. Add that to the challenge of reading charts and maps done in different languages, as well as adjusting to work at all times of the day or night and she felt like she could fall over. Three days into the combat training she learned she could use smaller weapons like the hatchet and the nadder spine daggers Wingless made much better than her large axe.

On the fourth day Wingless took her flying. She came up beside Pedal as instructed while the dragon watched her. "Are you sure she'll be ok with this?"

"Yes I'm sure now get on."

"Allrighttttttttt!" She half screamed as Pedal launched skyward not waiting for Astrid to do more than get in the saddle. Wingless and Toothless laughed as the followed suit streaking into the sky. The two dragons with riders streaked across the open sky skimming the sea and clouds alike. After adjusting to from Pedals abrupt take off Astrid began to relax and enjoy the feeling of the wind through her hair. "This is amazing!" She called to Wingless who was just a bit ahead of them.

Slowing a bit he and Toothless rolled upside down as the girls passed beneath them. "I told you it wasn't that bad." Finishing the roll they quickly darted above the clouds the girls following them.

They soared for a while before Wingless decided it was time to go back. The flight back was normal till just a bit after they caught sight of the ship. Pedal warbled which Toothless nodded in agreement and before she knew what was happening Pedal had bucked the unharnessed Astrid off and Toothless caught her so that she landed right in Wingless's lap. Booth of the dragons laughed as the two blushed. Wingless looked at Pedal and in a Draconic growl. "Did you really have to do that?" Pedal just smiled and took off to the ship Toothless following suit. Gently touching down on the deck Wingless set Astrid on deck before dismounting himself. "Tomorrow we will get you fitted with a harness and talk to Way about teaching you Draconic. It will be good to have a second rider."

She blinked at him. "You want me to ride dragons all the time?"

"Yes is that a problem?"

Blushing slightly again she turned away. "No not at all. Well if there's nothing you need me to do Felicia wants me for practice this evening." Leaving in a bit of a hurry.

Rolling his eyes at her retreating form he looked to the dragons still in their tongue he said. "You two are having fun with this aren't you." The pleased looks answered his question for him as he shook his head and headed for his room.

At the far end of the ship Astrid walked up to Felica as her tail flicked back and forth. Whipping about and drawing her sabers she cheerily asked. "So how was your first flight?"

Giving her a disapproving look she drew her hand axe in one hand and a dagger in the other. "It was fun actually."

Jumping at her the spar began. "Good you're the first he's let ride with him."

She almost lost some more hair as she looked confused. "He what?"

Continuing the attack Felicia smiled. "You're the first person he's taught how to fly and navigate from the air. Not to mention he wanted you to learn about combat like this. If I didn't know better I'd say he was training himself a fellow rider." The match ended with a sword at Astrids throat. "Now come with me sweet heart. Since she met Felica the cat woman has treated her with an unusually aggressive kindness. She was nice to most of the crew but her affection towards Astrid was more.

Following her into the captains quarters she walked over to an armor stand that held what used to be her armor. It was similar to Wingless's with its multiple sheaths and a clip for the dragon saddles. It had the metal shoulder pads from her old armor and the spiked skirt. In the two hand axe sheaths gleaming axes were hanging. Wide eyed she walked up to them slipping an axe free and admiring the gorgeous dark metal with its gleaming edge. In the middle of the dark metal a shining symbol the same as Wingless wore shone on the side of each blade. Gleaming up at her. "Thank you."

Grinning at the excited girl. "Your welcome. I thought that should you decide to stay with Wingless you might as well look the part."

Looking at the feline with a questioning expression. "What do you mean? Is he going somewhere?"

"You could say that. When we make port he is going to be having a ship commissioned and knowing him he will probably crew it almost completely with dragons."

"Wow. Well I'm not sure I mean I'm not a Pirate I'm a Viking."

"Don't be so sure theirs much of a difference missy." Said the booming voice of Captian Ironside.

Astrid looked at the huge figure as he walked to the large table covered in tools and sat down. "What do you mean by that?"

"Well I was a Germanic warrior before I became a pirate but that was along time ago. All I'm saying is the only real difference is a Pirate fights for their crew and the crew fights for them. We don't go into battle seeking a glorious death but instead a sound victory. Hence why we aren't afraid to fight dirty."

The truth of his words sunk in as she looked at the armor. Looking back to them she again thanked them before gathering the armor and slipping down to Wingless's room where she found him napping. Praying he wouldn't wake up she changed into her new armor and examined herself in one of the few mirrors that lay below deck.

Happy with her new armor she walked back out to the now dark top deck she looked to the skies and saw Crow doing the same. She hadn't talked to any of her crew mates since she had been selected though she never really saw them. Stepping up next to the harpie she was surpised when the bird woman talked to her. "For a Viking you sure do seem to be enjoying being a Pirate."

"Well I just don't know anymore. I always thought Pirates were blood thirsty thieves that killed and took what they wanted."

"You're not far off on that but not all Pirates crave the same treasure. Though from what I've seen lately your treasure is right under your nose if you can catch it that is." Laughing she flew off the edge circling the ship before liting on the top of the tallest mast with the other Harpie.


	8. Plunging Head First

Hey everyone thank you for keeping up with my writing I hope you're enjoying the story and please R&R.

Snotlout stood at the prow of the ship besides the captain. They had been in pursuit of the Dark Titian for four days now and they had finally caught a glimpse of their sails as they crested the horizon. Excited he had spent most of the evening trying to convince the captain to sail through the night only to be told it was too dangerous. Snotlout glared at the Captain. "What if they do just that and sail all night? What if they escape because of it?"

Captain Sartruse returned the glare. "Fine then. Men full sail we're going to give chase. We won't let them escape this time."

Giving the captain a curious look Fishlegs asked. "What happened last time?"

"The last time we faced these scoundrels we only had two ships the same as theirs they managed to sink them without much effort though the dragons burned one of the too a crisp and the captain broke our other with the help of some of his crew." The Vikings gawked at the tale.

"So do you think having more ships will help?" Fishlegs worried.

"That and the help of you Vikings who I hear have fought the dragons for centuries and succeeded to this day."

Snotlout puffed up his chest. "Yep we have its Berks specialty."

"Good if it would help I have pictures of them."

They followed him back to his chambers and watched as he lay a large stack of papers on the table pulling a small set from the top he spread them out. Everyone gasped as they saw the picture of Hiccup on top of a nightfury and a skrill behind him. "These are from when he first joined their crew from what I understand since then he has taken to wearing full armor."

Tuffnut looked to the captain. "Are you sure that's him?"

"Yes I saw him with my own eyes when he flew over my ship with those dragons directing them on where to strike the ship."

"Woe. So that's what happened to Hiccup." Ruffnutt exclaimed.

Snotlout grabed the page. "That can't be right. How did the screw up become Wingless?"

The captain gave them a look surprise. "Well whoever he was he has a way with dragons like no one has ever seen before. There are stores of him convincing dragons not to attack ports and to do things that no normal dragon ever would, and if the tales are to believed he can speak their language and several other monstrous languages as well."

Snotlouts eyes widened looking at the sketch. "Where's his third dragon?"

"He has another now?"

"Ya it can breathe different types of gas and is as fast and agile as a nightfury." Fishlegs chimed in.

"I'm starting to wonder if I will ever be able to avenge my fallen crew." The Captain snarled grinding his knuckles into the table.

Snot lout put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry you will."

It was early when Wingless shook Astrid awake from where she slept at his desk. Groggily sitting up she looked at him bleary eyed. "What is it?"

He smiled at her. "There's a port near here I want to go and raid come one you're going to ride Pedal again." Confused and half asleep she followed him and mounted the dragon. About half an hour in the air she realized what they were doing. "Wingless. Why are we raiding this port?"

"Because not long ago they tried to kill me for making a monstrous night mare leave them alone."

"Why would they do that?"

"I talked to him and someone recognized me as part of the Dark Titan's crew."

"Oh ok then." She said still confused.

It wasn't much longer before the five of them circled above the Village and port hiding in the darkness before dawn. Growling something to Pedal Astrid held on as the dragon silently swooped over the town letting out a dark brown gas. A few passes later they joined the others as they circled. "What will that do?"

Grinning he pointed. "Watch." Toothless let out a blast where it exploded in the air above. People came running out and started coughing on the gas some tried to run though it but in a few minutes began puking and being violently sick. Some fell from the fatigue and even passed out. He leaned forward on Toothless as they dove she followed suit as Pedal and Strike followed as they neared the dock each of them opened their wings wide causing a gust of air to push the gas back into the village. Jumping off Toothless he pushed his face shield down and in slightly muffled tone said. "Go pick though the stores here and get the good into three crates or barrels." Then ran into the gas the sound of his blades unsheathing was the last she heard.

She had just put the first crate together when she heard yelling and fighting. A few moments later when she got the second barrel done she could hear heavy footsteps running her way. Turning she saw Wingless jump from the smoke and parry a large axe away just before it found his arm. She started to stare till he yelled at her to hurry up. Doing as he was told she only saw glimpses of the fighting going on as he darted in and out of the gas. She yelled out. "All done."

"Alright Saddle up. Toothless I need a hand." He yelled back. She watched as the dragon darted into the gas then bolted out grabbing a crate on the way. Almost falling off as Pedal did the same she tried not to lose her grip she noticed that Toothless was flying differently. Remembering what she had seen him do she gently guided Pedal to his other side and pulled up as close as she could that's when she noticed his leg was gone from the ankle down only a torn boot sat there. Gasping she yelled. "What happened?"

Blinking at her confused Wingless said. "What are you talking about?"

"Your leg!" Pointing at it.

Looking down at the ruined boot all he could say was. "Damit not again. I'll show you when we get back to the ship?" Confusion and worry over took her as they flew back though the dragons seemed unperturbed by what was going on.

Unseen in the distance Snotlout waved the Captain over and directed him to watch as the three dragons flew back to the ship. Grinning the Captain whispered. "It won't be long now."

"No it won't. Looks like he found a new rider though."

"Ie didn't you say the girl you're looking for has blond hair and wore armor?"

"Ya but her hair is long and gorgeous not short and stupid that that girls."

Turning back to the ship the captain raised his voice. "Keep up the work men we're almost on their tail." The men cheered at the announcement and went back to their duties. Looking back to the Viking. "Since he has wronged you more than I you may have the honor of killing Wingless, but their captain is mine." Nodding Snotlout walked back to the Vikings where they sat sharpening their weapons.

Fishlegs looked up at Snotlout. "What if Wingless really is Hiccup?"

"Then I won't kill him I'll catch him and drag him all the way back to Berk then I'll make him stand for his treachery and fight dragons in the arena till he can't any more. Then I'll kill him." A sadistic smile crept onto his lips as he finishes.

"Cool." The twins said in unison. Looking back down at his large maul Fishlegs tries to hide his uncertainty of the whole situation.

Astrid watched with uncertainty as Wingless jumped from Toothless landing a bit oddly having to use a hand to stead himself before walking towards the captain's cabin. She started to do the same but Petal dipped down and landed with the crate under her before she got unclipped. Giving the girl a stern look the dragon shook her head then stepped down onto the deck to where she could just dismount. Running after Wingless she got the door for him as he stumbled in and sat down on a stool in front of the forge. No one else was in the room but them. Leaving the door open she walked over to him. "Are you going to be alright?"

"I'll be fine he sighed in an annoyed tone." Could you get me that box to the right of the forge. Pulling the large box down she turned to see him pull of his boot revealing a damaged metal leg. Frozen by the sight she didn't move till he had pulled her and the box over to where he could reach them better. Sitting down he pulled the damaged leg off revealing a twisted mass of burn scars. Before pulling an almost identical leg out of the box and adjusting a spring on the back before putting it back on.

Blinking she asked. "How did that happen?"

"I lost it when I killed the Giant dragon that was controlling the dragons and forcing them to raid Berk and the other villages." He grumbled testing the leg and adjusting it again.

"I know you read about it in my journal."

"Ya but I didn't think it was…"

"This bad ya well I'm glad it was burnt off cause it's probably the only reason I survived." A dark look came across his features as he finished and stood looking at the ruined boot. Picking it up he pulled a dagger from his belt and started to cut the belting and useful parts off before throwing the tattered remainder overboard as he walked out of the cabin. She followed him all the way down to the monsters din where the crates and barrel sat. Looking to the dragons she walked over to the barrel and pulled out one of her hand axes. Slapping it down cross ways to the boards on the top she pulled the broken wood away and tipped the barrel of cod over letting it spill out before them. Smiling at their excited faces she asked. "It's your favorite right?"

As the dragons jumped on the fish she went to another crate opening it. She began to sort through its contents till she had a stack of books on the other crate as well as a few ink wells and quills. Balancing them she walked down to Wingless's room and nocked. "Come in." Came through the door. Barely managing to balance her load as she opened the door and walked in she missed the fact that he was wearing only his pants as she set it on the desk and turned around. Her face felt like it was glowing red when she saw his toned and scared physique this close and personal. Muttering a hurried sorry she hurried back to the crates where the dragons were finishing their lunch.

Stopping to breath she saw Pedal looking at her. While she could ride her the dragons still made the young Viking nervous so when the dragon picked itself up to its full height on all fours and walked up to her she was a bit intimidated. The dragon stopped right in front of her and bowed her head closing her eyes. Wingless half whispered. "Gently put your hand on her head."

Trying not to jump from his appearance she did as she was told and was rewarded with Pedals pleased purr. Smiling she cautiously moved up and hugged her like Wingless sometimes did Toothless. The purr increased. Smiling at the sight Wingless looked at Toothless who nodded his approval.


	9. Decisions

Alright everyone I hope you enjoy this long chapter don't forget to R&R and thank you for your support and incouragement.

The next morning Astrid woke to Wingless's call to get up. Quickly doing as she was told she dawned her armor and walked out. Pedal bounded by almost knocking her over Toothless hot on her tail. Wingless laughed from behind her. "Their taking a day for themselves. You have an appointment with Way after breakfast." Looking back at her he winked then scrambled up the ropes leading to the top deck. Turning she decided to forgo breakfast and try to find Way. She had never been to the ships doctor and alchemist but from what she had heard of him there was next to nothing he couldn't do to a body.

After an hour of searching she found the room with a large wooden door nocking a few times it opened outwards of its own accord. If it wasn't for the darkness she had become accustomed to in her part of the ship the dimness of the room would have been difficult to see in. Slowly making her way thought the room she came upon an old man with thinning white hair and a wispy goatee. "Excuse me are you Way?"

He looked up at her with a kind smile. "Yes that I am now if you would sit." Gesturing to an ornate chair.

Doing as she was told she watched as he mixed different things into a bowl grinding them together. "So Wingless talked to me about learning draconic?"

"Yes he spoke to me about starting you with that though if your going to work on his ship you may need to have his full vocabulary."

"What do you mean?"

"Well he knows several different languages, draconic, troll, ork, goblin, and a few different bestial languages."

Wide eyed she watched as he handed her a glass of sweet smelling liquid. "So I take it you see him a lot?"

"Yes he is an apprentice of sorts I guess you could say though there is no replacement of centuries of experience. No drink that."

Drinking the concoction she started to feel a bit dizzy and disoriented as the old man picked up a large book and sat on a stool in front of her. She focused on the book and a cold tingling sensation flowed across her head from her spine. He began to make sounds such as a dragon showing her the first page which said home in Norse. He continued to go through words quicker and quicker eventually starting over. Again several hours later she was talking to him in the growls and tones of dragons as the tingling subsided replaced by a severe ache. He nodded at her as she held her head handing her a set of white pills. "Here take these and go sleep it off on that bed I'll wake you in the morning." In to much pain to argue or even speak she did as he instructed. Sitting on the bed she downed the pills and had just enough time to lay down before she was out cold.

Snotlout sat at a desk in the Captains quarters scrawling out a letter to Stoic of their progress when the call of a another ship reached his ears. Running out onto the deck he found they had run across Trader Yohan waving to the bewildered main he jogged over. "Yohan what are you doing all the way out here?"

"Why looking for you my boy. I just left Berk and the Hoffersons asked me to deliver this too you." Pulling a letter from his jacket.

"Alright could you take this to Stoic when you go back?"

"I can do that. Now if you don't mind I think those men are interested in some of my goods." Hurrying off to try and talk some sailors into trinkets. Walking to the prow where he had taken to standing during most the voyage he opened the letter.

It read. 'Snotlout, I am infuriated by that useless traitor's actions. Should you succeed in retreaving Astrid your father and I have agreed to have the two of you inguaged. Please bring her back safely."

A smile spread from one ear to the other as he read that his dreams had finally come true now Astrid would have to marry him. Looking out at the shape of the Dark Titan he watched as two dragons flew in the skys above like birds playing. "Hiccup I swear by Odin's beard and Thor's hammer I shall slay your dragons, take you prisoner, and make Astrid mine." A gleam of righteousness in his eyes he made his way back to the quarters he shared with the others as the sun set.

The next morning Astrid woke starving and having a hard time placing yesterdays events. Why's voice drifted from across the room. "Ah your awake good. Would you ask Wingless to get me some more dragon grass the next time he finds some we're running low."

Giving him a confused look. "Um sure. Why am I sleeping here?"

"Oh that's right I almost forgot." Switching over to Draconic he said. "Good morning"

Astrid blinked as she understood the low grumble and growl then returned the greating in the same language then the memories returned of yesterday. "So that's what's going on then."

"Ah good. Now then I have to take care of Slate here in a moment so you need to run along."

"Alright." Stiffly she made her way out of the chambers and back to Wingless's quarters. There she found him sharpening the blades from his gauntlets. In Draconic she half snarled. "Thanks for the warning." Then punched him in the arm.

He gave her a confused look. "What are you talking about?"

"How Way teaches."

"Oh that. Sorry. "

Shaking her head at him she tried not to laugh. Looking at him it was hard to emagin what he had been like all that time ago. What she wasn't ready to admit though was he was starting to grow on her. Despite his hard act towards most everyone he was a kind soul. Taking a breath she started to turn and go. "Oh and Way wants more Dragon grass."

"Alright." He said as he started to return to his work. Walking out she saw Pedal sunning in the bottom of the shaft leading to the top deck. In draconic she said. "He there I can talk now."

Giving the girl a board look. "Its about time."

"Well I'm glad I can understand you now. I'm sorry if I did anything to annoy you the last times I flew with you."

"You didn't Toothless and I were just having some fun with you two."

"What do you mean?"

The dragon stood and smiled. "Come lets talk in the sky."

Returning the smile she climbed into the saddle. Pedal went down the hall to Wingless's Door. "Astrid and I are going for a flight."

"Have fun tell Slate or Dad I said you could."

"We will."

Pedal ran back down the hall and launched herself up the shaft to the top deck landing right in front of Ironside. "Wingless wants me to take her for a solo flight."

He nodded acknowledgement. "Don't be too ruff on her now."

"I'll try not to." Crouching low she launched herself skyward at an alarming speed before angling off. "So what's bothering you?"

"I don't know what I am anymore. I was a Viking and I'm being a Pirate right now but I can't decide which I should be."

"Why not just go where the currents take you and deal with things as they come to bare. That's how dragons are."

"You know that sounds nice but how can I do that?"

"Just be you. Where you call home doesn't define you but who you call home. I go where Toothless goes because he is my mate so we both follow Wingless."

"I see what you mean. But I don't know if he wants me to follow him." A sadness crept into her voice as she finished. With the tail end of the ship still in sight Pedal veered off to a nearby island and landed on its soft beach.

"Wingless is a complicated creature. He is a s cautious and reckless as he is smart. That man has risked his life and limb for several dragons and crewmates but won't let many of them get close to him. You are the only one thus far that has managed to get his attention as easily as Toothless. Weather or not he feels the way you want him to is up to you but I can tell he wants you around."

Hugging the dragon Astrid said. "Thank you Pedal this means a lot to me."

The two spent the rest of the after noon sitting in the sand talking. It had been years since either of them could just talk to another woman or well female without worry.

In the distance unseen by the dragon and rider Snoot lout saw one dragon and rider land on the far side of an island not far of course from their current heading. Running to the captain he quickly said. "I saw a dragon and one of the riders land on the island just west of our heading."

Smiling to Snotlout. "Good take one of the smaller ships and try to capture them.

Nodding Snotlout ran off yelling for the Vikings to come with him as he grabbed a lose ratline and swung over to one of the escort ships and relaying the captains orders.

It wasn't long before they had pulled up on the far side of the shore from the dragon and rider. They spend the next few hours sneaking up on them. From where they were they couldn't really see the rider but the dragon wasn't the nightfurry. After another hour of positioning themselves the twins ran out a weighted net between them and threw it over the dragon as it turned. The rider rounded on them pulling a face guard on from her belt the drawing her axes. Snotlout stepped forward. "You are under arrest Pirate now come peacefully or I'll have to force you."

"I can't she said calmly."

Pedal looked to her. "It's time to decide where your home is."

Taking a deep breath Astrid twirled her axes looking at the Vikings she had grown up with. "Leave I don't want to hurt anyone."

Snot lout snorted at this. "Ha. Get her." Men charged her only to get cut down when they missed. The twins were next each taking a blow to the head with the blunt side of the axes knocking them out. Finally Snotlout stepped up. "Your good pirate." She remained silent as she squared off to him. He charged forcing her to use both axes to parry his sword then there was a sharp pain in her head and she blacked out. Pedal roared and started spewing smoke. Pulling a rag from his pocket and covering his mouth Fishlegs threw the unconscious rider over his shoulder and ran off with Snotlout who had the twins under his arms.

Wingless nearly fell out of his chair when Tootless came to his door and Roared. "The Girls are in trouble Pedal is Roaring for us." Jumping up and forgetting his gauntlets that lay in pieces he picked up a long saber and slung it on his back before jumping on Toothless. Rocketing to the place the calls echoed from they found Strike biting through a net surrounded by dead Englishmen. Looking at them Wingless could tell who had killed who. Pedal now free bounded to Toothless nuzzling with him then looked to Wingless. "That Snot boy took Astrid and is working with the English. I don't know where they took her. I'm sorry Wingless its my fault I should have brought Strike or paid better attention."

Putting a comforting hand on her head. "It's ok Pedal you did nothing wrong." Sliding from Toothless's saddle he locked the tail fin in place. "Can you and strike look for the ships I'm going to take Pedal back, make sure she's ok and tell dad." Nodding the two dragons launched into the air. Mounting Pedal they did the same returning home.

Astrid woke to see the sun begin to set. Looking at the ropes that tied her to the mast she saw Snotlout sitting on a barrel in front of her. In an attempt to sound cool he exclaimed. "Ah you're awake I see. So tell me what do you know of the prisoners aboard your ship." She just sat in silence confused. Growing irritated he bent down to her still masked face. "Ok I'll make this simple for you. Your mate Wingless took my wife to be Astrid a gorgeous blond headed Viking with a bad temper about your size. Now tell me where she is or I'm going to have to get rough with you." She tried to hold it in, she really did but it was too much. After a moment she began to laugh at him harder and harder. Snarling at her he punched her across the face then whined in pain as he found the metal under the leather making her laugh even harder. Furious he ripped the mask of her face and was about to punch her with the other hand when he looked straight into her glaring eyes. "Astrid."

"Yes Dumb ass it's me." She growled then kicked him in the nuts. "That's for hitting me in face." As he bent over she kicked him in the face. "And that's for trying to hurt Petal."

Glaring at her he roared. "I saved you."

"Who said I wanted to be saved." She screamed back

A confused look came onto his features before anger took over stomping up to her making sure not to give her another clean shot. "Now you listen here. Your parents have promised to enguage us should I resque you. Now I suggest you cooperate."

"Or what? You'll flit me to death like you always do."

"I may have to use force." A dark steeliness came into his voice and she didn't like it. Shutting up she looked at the half confused and scared faces of the others. Looking to the sky she watched for the outlines of one of the dragons and hoped they would find her and Pedal soon.


	10. Angered

Hey my loyal readers thanks again for being so supportive in the next few chapters I will be needing a few OCs. So if anyone has some ideas for characters on any side of this story just send me a description about them to my PM. If I like what I see I will get back to you about details and credit your work at the beginning of the chapter they're introduced. I hope you enjoy the story and make sure to comment and review.

* * *

><p>Landing a bit roughly on the deck Wingless jumped down yelling. "Crow I want the stealth crew up here now and tell the captain I need to see him. NOW." A squawk from the rigging above answered him as he started to look over Pedal. She had managed to escape with only a few bruises and scrapes. Remounting her he looked to those now gathered around him. "Father the English are working with some Vikings I have a personal grudge against and they have taken Astrid by force. I intend to take her back and pay them back in kind for their stupidity."<p>

The venom in his voice took most of the on lookers by surprise since only a few of them had seen him this in raged. Ironsides stepped closer. "My boy you are your own captain now do what you feel is right and I will support you."

Nodding to his acceptance he looked back to his small crew. "If I don't return Salamander will take my command." With his last words said they took to the darkening skies. Looking out across the dimming skies he couldn't see either of the dragons. Letting out a sound like that of a nightfury. It wasn't long before the same sound drifted back from the south. Following the sound they found Toothless and Strike resting on a pillar of rock that overlooked most of the fleet. Joining them he looked over the alert ships covered in lamps scanning their decks for any sign of Astrid or the other Vikings. It was by luck he saw Fishlegs disappear below the deck of the flag ship cursing to himself he looked to Toothless. "Hey bud fell like going for a swim?" Toothless nodded as Wingless jumped from one saddle to the next.

The pair glided silently towards the ships diving in to the ocean just before reaching the illuminated waters. Coming up beside the flag ship in its shadow Wingless patted the dragon's neck. "You guys wait for me. If you don't hear from me by the witching hour strike hard I know you won't let me down." Nodding Toothless slipped back below the waves as Wingless scaled the side of the ship with clawed shark skin gloves and spiked toe caps. Slipping in through one of the cannon ports he began running silently through the ship towards the stair well he had seen Fishlegs go down.

Dashing down the stairs he caught his shadow disappear at the bottom of the last flight. Jumping down to almost the bottom he watched the large Viking make his way down the hall way before turning into a dark room. Looking back up the stairs a malicious thought came to mind. Silently making his way to the far end he looked at the gap of each door finding them mostly dark and a few lit by candle light. Reaching the dead end of the hall he put out the last few candles lighting the end of the hall. Squatting down and melding as best he could with the shadows he took a deep breath and in a draconic roar bellowed. "Astrid Call back to me if you can hear me!"

The ship exploded in panic on the decks above as one by one a Viking ran from their room trying to get to the top deck. He watched as all except Snotlout ran out. He rose from where he was just as Astrid made a call almost mimicking Pedal. Followed by Snotlout's incoherent yelling. Running to one of the unopened doors he could hear Snotlout gloating. "Quit your racket, even if he's here there's no way they will be able to save you. In fact I expect he will die before he even lands on the deck." Looking through the key hole he saw Snotlout standing in front of a bound Astrid he didn't have a shirt or weapon on him.

Taking a few steps back from the door Wingless pulled a small leather bag from his belt and took out one of the pills inside. Almost instantly he could feel the power rushing through him like fire as his skin began to feel hot. His heart rate picked up and the controlled anger he had for this situation was released. Drawing the saber he stepped forward cutting the door twice before kicking it in the center of the two cuts making it explode inward. Walking through the broken door he glared at the surprised Snotlout as he growled. "Won't be able to save her? I think I will thank you now get out of my way before you regret ever seeing me."

Putting on a brave look Snotlout scoffed at the figure before him as he walked behind the chair Astrid occupied. "I'm not scared of you Hiccup. You don't have your dragons to save you this time."

Astrid looked into Wingless's eyes and could see the same expression as when he had fought with her only this time they were red and full of hate. In a somewhat calm tone she advised. "Snotlout, back off. I've seen what he can do you. You can't win. Let me go and he may not kill you."

Snorting at her suggestion he reached down and pulled one of her daggers from the table where her weapons lay. Putting it to her throat he cockily said. "Drop your sword or she dies." A deep growl resonated from Wingless as he squeezed the hilt of his sword making his knuckles crack before tossing it on Astrid's feet. A grin spread across Snotlouts face. "Now the rest of your weapons." Doing as he was told he meet Astrid's eyes and it was like she could see what he was thinking nodding she spread her feet under the sword as best she could.

Falling for the false sense of security Snotlout let the dagger leave her neck considerably. Seizing the moment Wingless launched himself forward as Astrid kicked the sword up into the air. Catching it he brought it down before Snotlout could react taking his right arm off halfway up the bicep. Screaming in pain the would-be captor fell to the floor trying to stop the blood from flowing from the stump. Quickly cutting Astrid free Wingless tossed her axes to her before motioning for her to follow him they found the stairs packed with crew men. Letting out a piercing nightfury call Wingless charged each swing of his sword taking a life. Not two minutes into the blood bath the stairs exploded in blue flame on level above them as Toothless looked down at them. The pair of Pirates ran the rest of the way up and quickly mounted him. Running back to the hole he had blown in the ship to reach them he turned and fired one last blast at the powder barrels making them exploded rocking the ship and sending gouts of flame through the deck.

As they flew up into the sky with the screams and cries of the confused crew rang below them Pedal and Strike joined them. Astrid let go of her hand hold on Wingless's armor and jumped over onto Pedal as she flew under them hugging the dragons neck making her purr. "I'm so sorry Astrid I never should have let this happen." Putting her hand on Pedals head cutting her short. "Don't be its as much my fault for not noticing. I'm just glad you're safe and found me." The rest of the flight was spent in silence.

When they landed on the ship Wingless jumped from Toothless landing in the hall leading to Way's quarters. Concerned Astrid asked the dragons. "Is he ok?" Toothless look her in the eye. "We think he took a rage pill. If so he needs to go see Way or wait another ten hours for it to wear off. If not it won't be safe to talk to or be around him." Confused she pressed. "What's a rage pill." Salamader surprised her as he said. "It's a concentrated form of the blood root where I come from it grants you strength equal to you anger. While your under its effects you become violent and destructive. In a pill form like he takes its effects are much more extreme meaning he becomes little more than a berserking assassin."

Pedal was the next to speak. "Last time he took one he killed everyone on a ship for hurting toothless, and I had to knock him out with my gas to stop him."

Astrid looked up to the opening Wingless had disappeared down hoping he would be alright before going to his room to rest.

Aboard the English ship the fires had finally quit burning along with most of the screams. Eight men had died in the fiery blast and another ten injured. The crew found Snot lout unconscious and weather good luck or bad the sudden fire had cooked the raw flesh of his wound just enough to stop the bleeding. In the medical bay of another ship a doctor worked at the stump in an attempt to minimize the damage and scaring while the young man lay there. Outside the other Vikings waited a mixture of fear and worry on their faces. Fishlegs finally spoke. "How?"

Tuff looked to the sky. "I don't know it's like he just appeared from the darkness or something."

Ruff lifted her head. "Ya and since when was he strong enough to do what he did to Snotlout. Do you think he can use magic."

Fishlegs shook his head. "I don't think it was magic anyways there was nothing strange about the wound it was made by a well sharpened blade. It's more likely Wingless has become an accomplished warrior that can make precise cuts. That's the only way he could do so much and be so small."

The twins looked at him a bit of a lost expression on their faces. Fishlegs sighed. "He uses skill instead of brute strength."

In unison the pair nodded trying to grasp the concept as the doctor walked out. "You may see your friend now if you wish, though it would be good not to stress him too much he lost a lot of blood." Walking in they found him sitting up in the bed his left arm nothing but a bandaged nub. In an uncharacteristic show of affection Ruff went up to him and gave him a gentle hug though he didn't seem to notice as he stared into the space beyond her. Trying to catch his eye she softly said. "We're sorry." Snotlout shook his head and raised his good arm his fist balling so tight his hand turned white. "Don't be we will make him pay for turning traitor on berk, for taking my arm, and for brainwashing Astrid most of all."

Fishlegs raised a finger. "I don't know if she was brain washed. When we got her away from him and the dragons she still didn't want to come home. She may have decided to stay with him of her own free will."

Snotlout glared at the larger man. "NO. She would never wish to stay with a dragon loving traitor I refuse to believe that. I think he may have used some kind of magic no doubt with Loki's blessing to make her want to be there."

"How can you know that? She was no different than she usually was just pissed off that we were holding her captive."

"When I fought Hiccup he kicked the door in on his own. His eyes were blood shot and the way he moved with that large foreign sword wasn't normal he was too fast and too strong. It must have been magic."

Uncertainty flooded through Fishlegs. He wondered if Wingless could use magic. If not what did it say about Snotlout? Could the young hot headed warrior be losing his senses as wasn't so uncommon among Vikings. Turning he and Tuffnut left Snotlout and Ruffnut behind in the room. Tuff stepped up beside his larger friend. "Do you still think he isn't using magic?"

"Yes. He may be using a drug or something like that but I doubt he can actually use magic."

"Damit and here I was hoping I would get to see him shoot at us with fire balls or something." This comment brought a deep laugh from Fishlegs as he tried to imagine the scene.

Ruffnutt carefully helped Snot lout put on a shirt and lay down so she could pull the blankets up around him. For the last few years he had grown into an attractive man in her eyes his reckless ness earning him many scars and his bragging nature made her want to be what he bragged about. Sitting on the side of his bed as he fell into the folds of sleep she pushed some hair from his face. Sadly smiling at his features she knew he didn't notice her but maybe this whole thing with Astrid could be a good thing for her. If she was gone then he would have to find a new wife. A craftiness crept into her eyes as she slipped from the room quietly shutting the door behind her.


	11. Departure and Return

The morning after Wingless had saved Astrid the dark titian quickly put some distance between themselves and the British armada. No one saw him for the next few days and Astrid filled in and took care of his duties on the ship never once complaining about the tasks she had difficulty with. Felicia watched over her and was pleased with how well she could take control of a situation. While she didn't have his ability to demand respect her anger was well feared.

On the dawn of the third day Astrid woke and unconsciously made her way to pedal who gave her a lift to the top deck where she would report to the captain and receive any news and assignments for the day. She stopped when she found Toothless laying in front of the door sunning himself. Frowing at him she asked him in draconic. "Toothless get out of the way. You know I have to get my assignments for the day." The dragon just smiled at her and shook his head going back to sleep. She was about to try and make him move when the door opened and Wingless tripped over the Toothless's tail almost crashing in to Astrid. Blushing furiously she managed to catch his hand and keep him from landing on the deck.

Righting himself Wingless smiled at her. "Thank you for doing such a good job while I was out. Come I have some things I'd like to talk to you about." Motioning for her to follow him.

Walking along the railing to the prow of the ship she could see he was favoring his false foot. "Wingless would you like for me to get you something to sit on?"

He saw her looking like she was honestly concerned. "I'll be fine." Pulling himself up onto the rail. "Now before you answer what I have to say I want you to think about it and give me an honest answer and know that if you say no I will still take you back to Berk or where ever you wish for that matter."

Staying silent Astrid saw the mix of uncertainty and anxiousness in his eyes as he looked out over the see that rolled by. Putting a hand on his leg she gave him a reassuring smile. "What is it?"

Not looking down at her he calmly asked. "Would you like to join my crew?"

The question was so direct and yet held so many hidden meanings and possibilities. That one phrase is told her that he had forgiven her and wanted her around. She knew he wanted her to say yes to take his side and stay with him but could she. It would meen finaly admitting she was happier here than on Berk and that she was starting to wonder if he would be the man she had never been able to find before.

Stepping into his line of sight she smiled at him with a kind and almost affectionate expression. "I will, but only if you promise not to attack Berk for no reason."

The look of joy that spread across his face reminded her of his younger days when he finally got a contraption to work. Then hey grabbed Astrid up in a tight hug making her blush. "Thank you." He whispered making her go even redder before letting go and making his way over to Toothless. Still somewhat shocked by his reaction she was surprised by Pedal who nudged her in the back gently. Jumping a bit the dragon quietly laughed at her still blushing expression. "What?"

Pedal just shook her head and smiled. "You really are bad at hiding your feelings you know that right."

Astrid gave her a scowl as the realization dawned on her. "Don't you dare say a word to him or else."

It was a false threat but all the same the point was made. Even if she knew Wingless wanted her around she was still uncertain of herself and if she could be all he wanted.

The morning after the attack Snootlout didn't wake and upon learning that the fleet was going to have to dock for repairs Fishlegs took charge. Deciding it was a bad idea for Vikings to go to Britain he took their ships and began the voyage home stopping here and there for supplies and news. During the week it took to return Ruffnut never left him as he slipped in and out of consciousness. After a week of sailing they arrived at Berk just as winter began to creep up on them. They were greeted by at first irritated then worried families.

Spitelout was the first to jump onto the boat and help Ruff with the still week Snotlout. As the group made it into the Village amongst a barrage of questions Stoic appeared making the crowd fall silent. Looking to Fishlegs the chief silently motioned for him to follow as the others took Snotlout to Gothi.

"So what happened Fishlegs?" he said in a misleadingly calm voice.

Fully aware of his actual anger Fish stammered. "W-well we caught Astrid, who by the way didn't want to come back yet. Then Snotlout thought he could use her as bate to draw in Hiccup. Which it did but he tricked us into leaving Snotlout and Astrid then attacked them taking Astrid and Snotlout's arm."

Stoic looked at him surprised. "Hiccup did that?"

Nodding cautiously. "Yes, I'm not sure how he made such a clean cut but he splintered a heavy door then did that to Snotlout before disappearing."

Stoic blinked, even with the evidence of the drawing he was having a hard time believing that it was Hiccup. '_Could his Hiccup have really become this strong?_ _His clumsy, skinny boy couldn't been this monster that now plagued the waters of the world. He just couldn't.'_

Trying not to dwell on what he was led to believe he dismissed Fishlegs and made his way to Goti's shak atop the cliffs.

Walking up the stairs he could clearly hear the agonized screams of Snotlout. Blocking it out as best he could he walked in. The scene before him was almost sickening the bloody stump of what had been Snotlout's arm was exposed as Gothi forced him to drink a strong liquor she had gotten from Yohan the season before. Walking up to the now quiet young man he saw that the limb had been cut cleanly as if a butcher had made the cut. The disbelief from before was strengthened as he shook his head then looked to Spitelout how was shaking the grief and anger was evident as was the worry Ruffnut showed as she sat beside Snotlout holding his hand. Deciding it best to wait until things had calmed down he left. Stepping into a cool breeze he decided to visit his friend Gobber and get his opinion on all of this.

Stopping just inside the Forge Stoic watched Gobber working as he finished a sword before looking up at the chief. "Ah Stoic what can I do for ya?"

Smiling at his ever present good mood Stoic shook his head. "I'm going to need you to make a cap for Snotlout's arm when it heals and I'd like to ask you what you think about this who situation."

Gobber's smile faultered. "Well as far as pirates go this Wingless lad seems to be pretty decent giving us the option to fight or settle thought why he did I don't know. Taking Astrid was odd but I can see why he would want a pretty lass like that. I mean what man wouldn't right. What I'm curious about is why he only took half our stores and even then he only took the things that we wouldn't need for the winter, and from what I've heard Astrid refused to come back to Berk when the youngins caught her with a dragon."

Stoic nodded. "That has puzzed me too. Snotlout told me the wanted picture of Wingless shows him to be hiccup. I don't see how it could be though you saw him as well as I did. Hiccup wasn't that strong."

"Aye he wasn't but that was years ago he could have grown into quite the man by now."

Smiling at the idea Hiccup was alive and grown somewhere Stoic left with more questions than answers.

The Dark Titan pulled into port not even a day after Astrid agreed to join Wingless's crew. It was a loud wild and rough place full of dirty figures and busty whores. Wingless called to her as he climbed onto Toothless the other dragons besides him. Running over to them she quickly got onto Pedal and followed him into the sky. They flew up and over the small island which appeared to be on big port with an odd looking dock on the side they were heading to. As they landed several men ran from the docks into various huge buildings built out over the water. Astrid was about to dismount when Wingless held out a hand to stop her. Just then a man as large as Stoic came out of a smaller building on the land side of the docks. "Wingless my lad what business do you have for me? Dose your dad need me to rebuild that ship of his again?"

"No this time I need you to build me a ship of my own if you think you can old man Gref"

This made Gref laugh deeply. "Why of course come on in."

Wingless slid off of Toothless and pulled a large set of rolled papers form a saddle bag before looking at Astrid. "I need you to stay with the and keep and eye out there are a lot of people around here that would love to even the score with me given the chance."

Nodding and smiling at him she motioned began to tell Toothless and Shock where to hide in draconic as Wingless disappeared into Gref's home.

Looking to the young man Gref cleared away some of the clutter on the large table in the center of the room. "So what have you got for me?"

Smiling at him Wingless spread the first paper out using various things to weight the corners. "A ship unlike any other before her."

Gref looked over the designs shaking his head. Wingless was right this was unlike anything he had seen before it had no sails cannon ports and only a few cabins. There was a boiler system that would heat most of the ship and what appeared to be four anchor chains but only two of them had anchors. "So how is this ship going to move."

"I'm going to train a pair of scauldrins or something of the like to tow her. They should be able to out run even my father's ship."

Gref's eyes widened. "So this is just a floating lair for you and your dragons then."

"If that's how you'd like to think of it. Can you do it?"

"I can do it but it will take some time considering some of what you want me to do."

"That's fine. Will it be ready by the end of spring?"

Gref gave the young man a calculating look. "I think I can do that."

"Good then I will see you then." With that out of the way Wingless returned to where Astrid waited in the shadows across the street. Tootless glided down from the roof of the house landing next to him. Climbing on stretched. "We've got till the end of next spring to try and find enough dragons to crew a galleon. I know the winter months are coming but I think if we start down south and work our way north we can chase the warmer weather and disappear for a while at the same time."

Smiling at him Astrid happily said. "I think we can do that though why do we need to disappear?"

"I'd rather not have to deal with Snot for brains if I can help it. Just think about him makes my head hurt."

She giggled at this. "Well if that's the only reason she." Teasingly punching him in the arm.


	12. Sorry readers

Dear readers I'm sorry to interrupt the flow of this wonderful story that you all have supported so well, but in reading my work I have decided it not worthy of being presented as it is. So, I'm rewriting it from the begining as Wingless Rise (Rewrite)

I again apologize and thank you again for supporting this story as much as you have and I hope you read my new version soon.


End file.
